Emily
by Bellatrix394
Summary: Emily's story before she meets Victor.
1. Engaged

"Emily" Chapter 1: Barkis Bitterin

 **Author's Note** : This is my first non-Harry Potter fanfiction. I've only seen the movie "The Corpse Bride" twice, so please don't be mad or offended if I something I include doesn't line up with the story. Your reviews are always very welcome. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Corpse Bride or any of the other Characters. Tim Burton does, which is good because I wouldn't have made it as cool as he did.

A young woman stood on the balcony that attached to her room. It was almost dark. It was cold out too, the cold had never bothered her and instead it felt like a nice breeze on her bare arms.

She wore a fairly casual dress. Not one acceptable at dinner, but she didn't feel the need to change.

Beside the balcony, there was birch tree. Its branches reached all the way to balcony and there, mingled with the pickets. In a few places, they were so tightly wrapped around the pickets that you couldn't see the wood underneath.

As she looked into the sunset, she thought she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a butterfly, the most brilliant blue she had ever seen, flying toward her.

It fluttered over, landing on her hand that was resting on the rail.

She loved the way its little legs felt on her hands. She almost held her breath she didn't want to accidentally move and scare it away.

She stood still for quite a while observing the intricate patterns on its back the lines were so small and detailed.

The door to her room was flung open, causing the butterfly to fly into the darkness.

"Emily!" Said a woman's voice sternly.

"Yes, Aunt Becky?" Emily called back, trying to sound innocent. She had lived with her un-married aunt when her parents had died in a boat accident a few years prior.

"Do you remember that man, Barkis Bitterin?" Her aunt asked.

The thought of him gave Emily the chills. He was so mysterious and rude. But all she said was "Yes, I do."

"Good" She replied. "He is here. I thought you'd be ready. I told you we were having guests over at 8:00 for dinner." Aunt Becky motioned to the dress still draped over the arm chair.

"I'm sorry, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Yes you will. You will be there is five minutes, no exceptions. Alright, Emily?"

"Yes, Aunt Becky."

"Good," She replied, putting a hand on her nieces shoulder. "We have some important things to discuss with him.

She then turned and walked out of the room, briskly closing the door behind her.

Emily grabbed the dress off the chair. Thoughts ran through her head. –Why was Mr. Bitterin here - What could possibly be so important that they needed to speak with him on such short notice?

She was pretty sure she could count the number of times she had spoken with him on one hand.

She tightened her corset then put on the dress that her Aunt had picked out for her. It wasn't one she had ever liked but it was the only formal one she had, so it seemed that she always ended up wearing it.

It had only been about two minutes, so she sat down at the old vanity she had sitting in her room and brushed out her hair until it was good enough. She then slipped on some old flats. She didn't deem it important to have nice looking feet because they would be covered by her long dress.

After confirming with herself that her Aunt would approve of the way she looked, she rushed downstairs and into the large dining room.

The moment she walked in, both Aunt Becky and Barkis stopped talking.

Everyone was silent for a moment before her Aunt said "Oh, Emily, please come sit by us," pulling out a chair next to her.

Emily quickly sat down. Across from her, Mr. Bitterin was smiling a smile that gave her goosebumps all up her arms. Luckily, her dress was long-sleeved and they visible.

"Good evening, Emily" he said, his voice falsely sweet. She had to grab the chair from underneath to keep herself from getting up and punching him.

"Why hello Sir," She replied, hoping her voice sounded steady. She looked down at the food on her plate. She had lost any appetite she may have once had.

She turned to her Aunt. "I thought you said there was something very important that we needed to discuss?" She was done with Barkis Bitterin's uncomfortable attempts at friendly small talk. She wanted this conversation over a soon as possible.

"Oh, yes." Her aunt said, taken aback by her niece's blatant end to the conversation.

"Well?" Emily said, looking between the two of them.

He Aunt looked to Mr. Bitterin before responded. He nodded and she said "Emily, Mr. Bitterin has asked for you hand in marriage. I told him 'yes' because I recalled you earlier saying that you were eager to be married."

She gasped. Of all things, she was not expecting this.

"I…I…um…Okay, that sounds great." She stuttered. How could Aunt possibly sign her up for this?

"Thank you, Emily. We will have private ceremony at the church sometime this weekend. I'm sure I can arrange that with the priest." Barkis Bitterin added.

She wished he would just shut up.

"That sounds lovely, Barkis. That is much appreciated" replied her Aunt.

"If you would like, you may go up to your room. I know this is big news and you may want time to process this. Neither of us will blame you." her Aunt said.

"Thank you, Aunt Becky" Emily responded. "I look forward to this weekend she said," curtseying to Mr. Bitterin and trying to avoid his eye.

"Bye Emily" they said at the same time.

She turned to go, hoping they weren't paying enough attention to her to notice that she couldn't stop shaking as she made her way upstairs.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!

-Bellatrix


	2. The Wedding

"Emily" Chapter 2: The Wedding

 **Author's Note** : Hello! So, I'm thinking that this is going to be a three chapter story. So, I already wrote the first chapter. This one will be about her wedding and tragic death. And so far, I'm planning the last one to be a peek into her in the afterlife. It may include her meeting Victor but I still have to decide for sure what I'm going to do in the last Chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Corpse bride or any of the Characters, Tim Burton does. Oh, I also don't own the plot.

"Please! Do I have to?" Emily gasped as her Aunt pulled the Corset tighter. "I don't even want to marry him, let alone wear a stupid Corset that makes it so I can't even breathe."

"Oh, it's only for tonight. After then, you will be able to take it off. This ceremony will be short, I don't want any more complaining about it."

"I know… I can't believe I have to spend the rest of my life with him. He is truly awful. How could you do this to me? I really don't know him, I don't care if he's rich, I don't want to marry someone who I don't even know."

"I really am sorry, Honey. I thought this was going to be a good idea. I don't know. I hope that you will find that he is a good man and you end up Happy with him."

Emily turned to face her Aunt. "I think I would rather die than marry him. I know I will never be happy with him."

"I can only pray that that's not true." Her Aunt responded after a moment of thought.

"I love you, Aunt Becky. Please come by often, he lives so far away. I will be lonely with nobody but him that I know."

"Of course I will. I'm not just going to abandon you. I know I am harsh, but you are my niece. I'm never going to abandon you."

"Thank you," was all Emily could say.

"Now, since you don't have either a father or any man to walk you down the aisle, it looks like that honor goes to me. You ready?" her Aunt asked, mustering a smile.

"Yeah. I think so" Emily responded, not meeting her eye.

They opened up the doors from one of the back rooms into the main area of the church. They began their way down the hall. Mr. Bitterin stood at the end, waiting for her. His smile gave her goosebumps again. All she could think was 'Please someone save me from this'.

The priest stood there too, almost unmoving. His presence almost gave her some comfort. He was a constant, he seemed like he was on her side because she had gone to this church so many times as a little girl. It felt safe.

She made it to the front. She let go of her Aunt and walked up. His stare bore into her, making it hard to concentrate or even think straight.

Mr. Bitterin then began to recite the traditional wedding vows.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,

Your cup will never empty for I shall be your wine,

With this candle I will light your way into darkness,

With this ring I ask you to be mine."

After he was done, he presented her with a gold ring. "Yes." She said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

But, what she didn't see was as she admired the ring before putting it on, he had slipped a knife from under the table that the priest stood over.

"I now pronounce you man and-

His sentence was cut off by Barkis Bitterin putting a knife though her chest. Emily's world went dark.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aaaah, Surprise ending there… (if you hadn't seen the movie)

Chapter two now complete!

Okay, so this might be really lame, but I decided to dedicate each chapter of my stories from now, going forward to one of the songs that I listened to while writing this. I decided to dedicate this one to "All we need" By ODESZA.

Please leave a review, and have a nice day!


	3. The Corpse Bride

Emily Chapter 3- The Afterlife

 **Author's Note** : Hello, everybody! Last chapter… I think. I might add another one but for now, I'm gonna say this is the last. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think, they are much appreciated. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Corpse Bride or any part of it, except any characters that you don't recognize from the original story. I made those to add to the original world.

She walked through a long twisted hallway. She could hear the distant sounds of what sounded like a party. She was beyond confused. As far as she knew, she had just died. What was odd, was there had been no pain. Just darkness… and then… this. Whatever and wherever this was.

There were coffins lining the walls. But they were empty. Had there ever been anyone inside them? Who put them there? And who was making the sounds at the end of the hall? They were getting louder every passing minute as she walked along the twisted path full of empty coffins and cobwebs.

After what seemed like an hour but was probably more like a ten minutes, she reached a door. Behind it, was what sounded like a huge party. There was songs, unlike any she had ever heard and voices speaking loudly and rapidly.

She tried the knob. It clicked open, something she wasn't expecting.

She opened the door, and inside she saw something she could never have prepared for. There were hundreds of people, some skeletons, others still with bodies and many in-between.

In front of her, stood a large stage with twenty or so people doing a dance to a loud song she had never heard of. She had the feeling they were making it up as they went. A few feet over, there was a bar. It appeared that the bartender was a severed head.

"Hello, darling. You're here a bit too soon, don't you think?" She turned and saw a short old woman at her side.

"Hello, my name's Emily. Yeah, I was killed by my husband during our wedding."

"I know, that's quite obvious. Well, not about who killed you, but you're wearing a wedding dress and you have a sword stuck in yourself.

Emily looked down and screamed. She had a sword that had to be at least two feet long stuck in her ribs. It was going all the way through her, sticking out her back.

"Oh, my! What do I do?

"Here, I can pull it out for you." The old woman suggested.

"What? I will bleed all over! But I can't die again, can I?"

"There is no more life in you. You can't bleed. You won't be able to feel it. And no, there is no way you could die again. Death is a onetime thing."

"Alright. Go ahead. Please just make it quick." Emily said. Holding her breath as the old woman gripped the handle of the sword.

She pulled out the sword. She had been right. It didn't hurt one bit. And also, it was clean. No blood.

"I am dead, right?" She asked. She knew the answer but it seemed crazy. It happened so fast. How was it possible that just moments ago, she was about to be married. Now, she would forever live in this strange place.

"Yes, dear. You were so very young. Such a pity. Awful husband you had yourself. Mine is around here somewhere. I just joined him recently."

"I'm sure he's very nice." Emily said with a smile at the elderly lady."

"Indeed, I missed him terribly."

Suddenly, she was struck with a thought. "My parents are here. They died a few years back, you might know them!"

"Maybe. Where did they die? Around here?"

"No, they were vacationing at the time, in New York."

"I'm afraid not then dear, they were probably buried close to there too. So, you won't be seeing them around here. There is a way to get there but it takes a long time. Most of us don't travel to other places in the world quite this soon after death. It takes a bit of settling in, do you know what I mean?"

"I do. I might as well get to know people here. And know my way around before I try to go see them. I missed them so much, they were always so lovely.

"I know the feeling, dear. Mine were living in Beijing when I heard of their passing." The old woman said. "Why don't I show you around a bit?

So, you all know what happens within a few years' time. So I'm going to end the story here! I hope you all enjoyed the story and please review!

This chapter is dedicated to the song **"River of tears" by Alessia Cara.**

;)- Bellatrix


End file.
